Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems enable a user to interact with various applications and/or systems using a combination of voice and touch-tone responses. In general, an IVR system can include a speech recognition system, a text-to-speech system, and a speech application. The speech application generally dictates the order and circumstances, i.e., in response to which user inputs, in which various dialogs are presented to the user. A dialog can refer to a menu which, when rendered by the IVR system, provides the turn-taking cues or prompts needed to cause the user to speak and provide the IVR system with the information needed to route a call. The speech application specifies the program logic which regulates the call flow.
In the typical case, a user places a call that is answered by an IVR system. The IVR system launches the speech application, which begins prompting the user and obtaining user responses. This exchange can continue until the session with the IVR system terminates successfully or unsuccessfully. A successful IVR session, for example, can be one in which the user obtains desired information from interacting with the IVR system. Another example of a successful IVR session can be one in which the user's call reaches the correct termination point, i.e., a desired person. An unsuccessful IVR session can include cases in which the user is unable to obtain desired information and hangs up in frustration. Another example of an unsuccessful IVR session is one in which the IVR system cannot determine the user's wishes and transfers the call to a human agent or operator for handling.
A high number of unsuccessful IVR sessions or calls can indicate that an IVR system is difficult to use or navigate. Often, unsuccessful IVR sessions are indicative of some problem with the speech application. In any case, a large number of calls ending in user frustration or calls that too frequently are referred to an agent can produce negative user sentiment toward a business or organization. This not only can tarnish the public image of an organization, but also can significantly hamper the ability of the organization to service its clients.